Hungry Eyes
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: How a simple song can create strong feelings.


Hungry Eyes – A Mentalist FF

Jane was sitting on the couch, staring non stop at the tiny olive green radio on Van Pelts desk. It was yet 11 o'clock but he didn't have the desire to go home, back to the red smiley on the wall and to all his sad and terrible memories.

"You wanna stay here overnight?" Lisbon asked fiddling around with her car keys.

"No, no. I just wanted to stay a few more minutes. You know, get a clear head and think about our case" Jane replied without looking up.

"Allright then. I'm going to switch off the radio and then go home" she was yet about to press the small button when Jane jumped up. "Wait? I've the feeling that our song will be played in a few instants" he shouted. "Our song?" a bit irritated Lisbon grinned and lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes. Please, stay here" begged Jane and then the song was announced. "Next on the show will be Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen" the anchorman said and the intro started.

Lisbon gulped and got quite nervous. Was it a coincidence? Everything could have been aired but why on earth one of the most famous love songs? She looked over to Jane and the only thing she could hear was the soft voice of Eric and Janes breathing.

"I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight…"

She caught Jane doing Playback to the song while walking towards her. "Would you like to dance?" he asked and held his hand out.

Lisbon was shocked and for the last time she insured herself that no one else was in or around the office. Then she slowly took Janes hand and he gave her a tug. His hands were warm and Lisbon felt so safe in his arms. In this moment she thought, there's nobody who could possibly harm her. Jane was protecting her and although he often caused trouble, she was like forgiving him and a smile appeared on her face. All the heavy loads she was carrying were just falling down.

"Now I've got you in my sights

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I

I wanna hold you so hear me out  
I wanna show you what love's all about  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights"

There was it a glimpse. Janes eyes put a magical spell on her. As if he would hypnotise her without doing anything. He sighted and she could see how a big tear ran down his face. "He might be thinking of his wife right now" Lisbon thought and with her hand she dashed the lonely tear away. "You're missing your wife, right?" she wanted to ask but didn't dare to. It was too personal and she didn't want to ruin this happy moment. A happy moment? Did she really said that?

Jane chucked her under the chin. "Why so sad?" he asked. "You're the one that's sad. You're crying" Lisbon answered in her normal tone of voice. "No. I'm crying because of joy. Because of you. You make me feel like a new person, Teresa. It is very hard for me to say that but it's the truth. I think the only one I can trust in this world is you" he added and he embosomed her hand. She didn't answer. They continued her dance to the song, slowly and didn't care about the rest. It was their time now, time which they deserved.

"With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise

I need you to see  
This love was meant to be"

This love was meant to be? What a coincidence Lisbon just thought. This couldn't really mean the truth. When the solo appointed both were holding each other tight. Both sobbed. Their emotions went crazy. Suddenly Lisbon looked up to Jane and her lips were moving closer to his. In the very last moment she stopped and uncoupled.

"I'm sorry Jane. But I can't afford this from you" she said. When she was about to leave she turned around a last time.

"Thank you" she whispered and went out. Jane smiled, the song was almost over. This had been more than he had expected.

"I've got hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With those hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise  
With my hungry eyes  
I need...  
Hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sights  
With my hungry eyes…

Thanks for calling us and telling us your wish Mr. Patrick Jane."


End file.
